What's Wrong?
by Mac Black
Summary: songfic to what's wrong by Alex Lloyd. mild HD slash.


A/N: songfic to Alex Lloyd's What's Wrong? It's an awesome song, check it out.

Disclaimer: lyrics, and characters are not mine.

* * *

**What's Wrong?**

"Harry… I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Draco stammered, backing away looking panicked.

"That's ok, Draco, don't worry about it," Harry said, trying to reassure his friend. _He… kissed me. Why? I'm not even… he knows that I'm not even… gay… but…_

_What's wrong?_

_It don't feel the same anymore_

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked up at Draco briefly, to see the blond staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Returning to his thoughts, Harry too looked at the ground.

_How long_

_Will we stare at the floor?_

"I…" Harry said, trying to break the silence.

"Don't," Draco said, shifting his feet slightly, "just…don't." With that, he gave Harry a quick glance and turned to leave the library.

Harry sighed, picking up the books they had left at their study table and returning them to their shelves. Things were going to change between him and Draco. He just didn't know how.

_What's wrong?_

_We just seem different these days_

The next few days were a confusing whirlpool for Harry. As if dealing with his confused feelings for Draco wasn't enough, his friend was avoiding him like the plague. Harry likened the feeling of trying to track the boy down to being a blind rat in a maze.

_How long_

_Will we be caught up in this maze?_

Finally, a week later, Harry caught up with Draco after Slytherin's evening quidditch practice.

"Draco!" He shouted to the still-flying Draco, ignoring the glares of the Slytherins still on the pitch. "I need to talk to you!"

"I have nothing to say to you, _Potter_!" Draco shouted back, not bothering to land.

Confused, and hurt, Harry turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You really hurt him, you know," Blaise Zabini said, his usually kind eyes now mean.

_Something inside of me_

_Feels like the enemy now_

_Are you coming home?_

Draco hadn't slept in their shared room for a week and a half; not since the incident in the library. Sighing, Harry stepped out of the Head Boys' shared bathroom and got ready for another 'try-and-talk-to-Draco-day'. Even though Draco had been the one to initiate the kiss, Harry couldn't help but feel the whole thing was entirely his own fault. Growling, he shoved this thought aside.

_Only the worst of me_

_Can think the best of me now_

_Are you coming home?_

After another unsuccessful day, Harry decided he needed to resort to more…_Slytherin_ measures. Before dinner, he grabbed his invisibility cloak, intending to follow Draco wherever he went after dinner.

Draco did not look at him for the entire meal, though two weeks ago they would have had an entire mouthed, signed, even partially telepathic conversation across the hall. Something had to be done. Harry could not stand to see Draco looking so depressed. He wasn't even eating properly.

"Harry, mate, are you ok?" Ron asked from next to Harry. "I know you and Draco haven't been talking lately, but, listen, you've got to get yourself out of this depressed state you're in! You're not even eating properly!"

_Saving souls is a good thing to do but it's hopeless_

_When you're falling yourself_

Draco ended up going to the requirement room after dinner, completely oblivious to his invisible tagger until the door didn't shut properly behind him and there was a rather loud exclamation of pain.

"Harry?" Draco asked, recognising the voice, and also knowing that no one else had an invisibility cloak.

"You know me too well," Harry grinned, pulling off the cloak before schooling his face into a serious expression. "You and I need to talk. Why the hell have you been avoiding me?" Harry said angrily.

"I think you know why," Draco replied quietly, looking at the ground. Harry inwardly growled. Was it really back to this staring at the floor nonsense?

"Yeah. You kissed me. So what? Do you think I care? I know you're gay, hell, Draco, you told me that yourself. So what's the problem?" Harry was frustrated. He just wanted to get on with life, but until he and Draco were ok again, he would not be able to focus on anything else. And damn it, the other boy just did not seem to be trying very hard.

_We've got living to do_

_But nobody's trying no more_

"I don't have a problem with that," Draco began, sighing heavily and looking up at Harry. Finally. "I have a problem with you not being gay."

"What so now you're prejudiced against me because I'm not gay?" Harry asked, enraged that he was somehow being made into the bad guy of the situation.

"No," Draco said softly, "of course not. I could never hate you, Harry."

"Argh! Why didn't you just say so! I've been miserable for two weeks because I thought you decided to stop being friends with me, or something. Don't scare me like that, Draco!" Harry said, running a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologised, looking at Harry sincerely. Something that Harry saw in Draco's eyes, deeply hidden, made him feel a little afraid… but it also made him feel good too. Inwardly, Harry shook his head. He wasn't ready for that just yet.

"So… are you coming home?"

_Something inside of me_

_Feels like the enemy now_

_Are you coming home?_

"Yeah, I'll come back. I've missed you," Draco said, giving Harry a cheeky grin.

"I've missed you too." Harry said.

And though things had indeed changed between them, that change, for now at least, would remain unspoken.


End file.
